Candy Land
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: A shared fondness for sweets was nothing to get overly excited about. But an understanding of how much it took to unconditionally love a stubborn, bratty little brother? Maybe it was forgivable to savor that unexpected moment with sensei, just this once. school/war AU. Rating subject to change.
1. 27896-b

Rain tempered the somber surface of the deary granite world, dripping through a dime-sized hole in the ceiling. Designed by nature to get through the leafy canopy surrounding the village, each drop was an elemental scalpel, razor-thin and slanted. Precise in its aim, the only thing heavier than the steady fall was the silver dolor that clouded the threadbare cloister. Moisture visible on the defiant blades of grass that grew all the way up to the main entrance, the rainwater was collecting in a pool beneath the archway.

Tempo slow enough to measure with all the tools of boredom, the ongoing downpour was eerily reminiscent of their time in Amegakure, the aptly named Village Hidden in the Rain. _Ame_...

Kiri...

Nadeshiko village...

Wicked and cruel - needlessly so - the most hideous of weeds was sprawling rampantly across the map. Each petal a toxic plume of chemical warfare or smokey tail born from cannon fire, every tendril sought blood the way a normal flower sought sunshine and water. Core seed blackened by contempt and fear, the unseen roots dug deep into the past, thriving from old hate until everything was smothered. Choking on ash, no matter how big or small the settlement was, be it a small village or the beating heart of the Land of Water, the effects of looming strife could be felt by even the smallest child. Or in this case, children.

Tenderly brushing her little brother's dark hair from his forehead, for just a moment the eldest of the two closed her own eyes. Instead of him dozing fitfully against his big sister in the middle of a swamped customs office, Daichi was safe and warm, snuggled soundly in a real bed. Perhaps back in Kirigakure, before the money had run too low, or one of the inns between, dreaming of happy things.

Not even sure what that would look like anymore, her exhausted onyx eyes snapped open at the electric buzz of an intercom. Sighing when the number called was not their own, the young woman tore her protective gaze away from the boy to the printed strip that was clutched in her hand. 27896-b. Designated as little more than a number in this strange new land, the only comfort to be found was the numerical identity in her palm. Others had been there longer than they had, were probably worse off, and yet...

Chilly from more than the fine misty drizzle that had been lingering at the village gates since yesterday morning, she clutched the standard navy blanket that had been distributed to all the lost seeking refuge. Widowers, wives of less-than-proud soldiers, wounded deserters... they were all orphans coming to Konohagakure, in some way or other. Deeply worried about how she would provide for her younger brother if they were denied entrance into the village proper, all the teen could do was pull the scant material tight in a sorry semblance of a mother's comforting embrace.

Daichi was all she had left in this shifting world, she couldn't bear to think of losing him too.

And yet, as she glanced around the shabby state office in search of a thought that didn't pertain to that possibility or their father's cold homeland, there was nothing but a coiled, sickening anxious knot. Everyone in that room was there for the same reason - to escape from a war that was inevitable. As such, that meant long faces and even longer waits, just to meet with someone that couldn't even guarantee a place in the system.

_Other numbers_...

Gaunt men cut from steel crumbled into old iron, hassled women beaten by the world with nothing left but dead eyes, starving children that seemed to watch everyone just a little too closely. Surely they all had their own tales to tell, stories of what their lives had been before, hopes and dreams for the future. Despising her birth village more and more for their strict customs (surely they would all still be safe at home if not for those ridiculous laws), now all of them staying in the shanty town were outsiders. Outsiders begging for scraps to survive, for anything to keep them dry in the rain.

Nuzzling up to her younger sibling, she remembered their father telling them to go to the Land of Fire, to find safety. On as good of terms with the road as he was with the Village Hidden in the Mist, naturally Daichi had been been excited at the prospect of going to a place where he could meet other children his own age for a change. Kids that still acted like kids... _When exactly had that become such a novelty_? Daring to think of the life the four of them had led in Ame, she herself had smiled at the idea. Of course, that had been before responsibility had been thrust upon her shoulders.

_For you, I'll try my hardest..._ Solemnly making a promise with a light, sisterly kiss, the words she might have used while speaking were shut away alongside the tears that wanted so badly to flow. Even if Daichi was still asleep by her side, she knew that she had to be brave.

"27896-a." Intercom droning out the next case to come forward, by that point in the proceedings even the most optimistic were numbed to the efficient delivery.

"Daichi? Daichi, wake up now."

Firmly shaking the boy by the shoulder so that he could be ready to speak with the representative when the time came, the groggy look of confusion was quickly replaced with realization and annoyance. Attempting to smarten up the ebony mop that had fallen into his eyes for him, he swatted her hand away to hastily brush the fallen strands to the side. Their mother could get away with tending to him like he was a baby, but not his big sister! Rolling her eyes, she knew that he wouldn't have done anything to look more presentable without some kind of push.

As if reading her mind, Daichi sat up straight in the chipped wooden seats that faced the open courtyard, "Give me some credit, onee-chan." Rubbing the sleep from his jet-black eyes, he failed to stifle a large yawn, "I just woke up. My hair can wait a minute."

"Uh-huh," she knew that if given that minute, he wouldn't do a thing about his appearance, "right." Lucky little twerp had the luxury of being able to roll out of bed looking half-way presentable, however there was a difference in every day life and today, when so much was on the line.

Not owning up to any of his big sister's accusations, Daichi nodded in her general direction. "What about you, onee-chan?"

On a good day her long licorice locks would have been flat, nestling comfortably between her shoulder blades. But on a day like today, when the humidity was nigh unbearable for even a native water-dweller? Were it not for the fact that it was loosely tied back, her head would have been largely obscured by a bush of black olive. Not helping this rushed-looking disasterpiece was the fact that she had been more worried about getting her little brother ready than paying attention to her own appearance. Mostly faded now, all morning her violet collar had been soaked; Daichi had thought about informing her of the spill sooner rather than later, but then she had gone and taken a bite of his toast. _HIS_ toast.

Worrying the inside of her bottom lip as she so often did, the teen frowned at his sass, "There's nothing wrong with me..." Not even getting the chance to see her own reflection, the young adult didn't come across as very convincing to either of their ears. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending how you looked at it), there wasn't time to be hung-up on the little things.

"27896-b."

Heart racing, palms sweating, and ears throbbing like her head had been submerged beneath shallow water, everything in the immediate vicinity looked as if someone had hit fast-forward on an old VHS. Details such as the scuff marks on the fair tawny tiles and the off-white trim of the numerous doors lining either end of the hall seemed to vanish altogether. Features melted down the faces of the various employees, the masks of the numbers filed down to the most basic of shapes. Even the clock hanging up on the wall for all to see seemed to have been affected.

Daichi had done this more than enough times now to know the procedure; taking note that his older sister was rooted in place with a dumb look on her face, he took her briskly by the wrist and led the way. Griping the number tighter in her hand, she followed her younger brother to where their caseworker was waiting.

Stance defying all the rules that said that a full-time employee of the state had to be dour, the person that would deciding their immediate fate pointed at the pair from across the way.

"Whaddya know, looks like fresh meat." Licking her lips, the twenty-something year old sized up the two sorry punks that had been dumped on to her plate at the last possible minute. Crossing her arms over a thick fishnet top, the woman grinned at the pair as if they were a particularly tempting plate of dango, "Just in time too."

Brain asking what she meant by 'fresh meat', the words that came out of the elder sibling's mouth were, "In time?". Swallowing around the lump that had formed in the back of her throat, the younger female realized that she sounded wooden and afraid. Father and mother had taught her that manners were of the utmost importance, yet somehow she had the impression that they wouldn't win over this strange adult.

"Yo." Raising his free appendage in way of greeting, Daichi wasn't fazed in the least by the outlandish introduction. Although, he did give his sister that she had a something of a point in being confused; judging by the tan trench coat the other one wore, it seemed as if the woman had only just arrived at the office.

All but confirming her suspicion, the purple-haired female narrowed syrup-colored eyes at the teen before turning her attention over to the boy. "She always this uptight? Or is it just the contraband she's try'n to smuggle in?"

"Contraband?! No! I..." Light catching the colored tint in her hair as she shook her head in dismay, the teen was clearly in a panic.

Voice raising in alarm at the accusation, an elderly man with an unlit pipe in his mouth glanced over from his paper. Thick lines treading down sagging cheeks and remaining gray hair tufting around his head like a kind of crown, he had the look of someone distinguished. Realizing who it was that was interviewing the kids, he shook his head and simply returned to the columns as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Purple updo framing her cheeks and falling across her forehead, the woman grinned at the pair, "Relax, it was just a joke. Just try'n to lightened the mood a little."

"I got it." Dropping his sister's hand, Daichi rolled his onyx eyes once more, asking himself how she could be so gullible - there was no entering the village without a rather thorough cavity search. Besides, the only things of interest they had left were carried on their person, and in plain sight. "Forgive my big sister, she's been sweating today all week."

Murder in her eyes, she could have swatted him upside the head for that little remark, however things were already off to a poor enough start. The last thing they needed was to give off the impression that she was violent or beat her younger brother. Forcing a pained grin, she gestured to the area where they would be conducting the interview.

"Shall we?" Dying a little on the inside, the feeling of crushing anxiety only worsened as the adult looked down at them both.

_The older one is nervous. She's really scared that we're gonna reject them and turn them out, and he doesn't seem nearly as phased. Does he realize the gravity of the situation, or is he just better at hiding it_? Wondering how long these kids had been on the road and from where, the case worker stared them down for a moment before bringing them back to her desk.

Beckoning them to follow her rather shapely figure, the woman introduced herself properly as they walked, "Name's Mitarashi Anko. And you would be...?"

"Abe Daichi." Cool and firm, he clearly wasn't intimidated by authority figures - if anything, he could actually stand to learn a little more respect. Anko knew another kid a lot like him.

"Abe Tsukimi." Formal, continuously stealing little peeks at her brother as if frightened he might vanish if she looked away too long, the teen was a visible ball of stress. Anko knew her type too, although the person she was thinking of was out of school and able to drink.

* * *

Hello! Hope you decide to stick around and give my story a chance! It's actually a re-write of something I did about ten years ago (something truly awful that only remains up as reminder to myself of how far I've come as a writer). Hopefully this won't be anything remotely close to how terrible THAT was! Not really sure what else to add, other than to thank you for making it even this far and hoping that I'll get some lovely constructive criticism :)


	2. The S Word

"School?!"

Fist slamming childishly into the rounded edge of the cheap metal desk, Daichi scowled at Anko, not at all pleased with this decision. Settling down in some crummy complex in the farthest slums of the village because she 'knew a guy that could give them a good monthly rate' was understandable. After all, they were 'immigrants', kids with no real skills and 'nothing to offer but financial burden' (according to his sister's books anyways). Tsukimi needing to lock down gainful employment straight away was also a no-brainer, as was the notion that he would probably need to follow suit once he was old enough.

_Unless_... Nee-chan kept staunchly insisting that their father was never coming back, that he needed to grow up and just accept the truth. But what did she know?! Their dad was a big lad, a burly soldier that knew very few equals in the field - he was just... lost. Once everything was settled, she'd see that he was right all along to believe in their father.

Angry at more than the news that they would have to resume the sanctity of structure, it was hardly surprising to feel the boy tensing up at her side. Onyx eyes glittering with muted melancholy, the young woman glanced at her brother from the corner of her eye. As much as she wanted to ease his bleeding hope, this was hardly the time or place. _Daichi_...

He was clearly thinking about their father, clinging to the flimsy hope that no news was good news. Tsukimi wanted to believe that he was right, that their father would come back for them at any minute, but someone had to be realistic. Even if he was somehow still alive after being posted where the skirmishes were thickest, after more than a year of silence there was really only one other alternative, and that hurt worse than thinking that he was dead.

Instead of dredge up that ugly issue, the teen inclined her head in Anko's direction. Fingers never far from her keyboard, the woman seemed a little too accustomed to these kinds of outbursts, nails thrumming the matte casing below the space bar as she waited for the tantrum to subside. "Obviously we'd have to go back at some point. I think there's just some disagreement about whether or not later is better than sooner."

"Tch,' the boy scoffed and seethed like a hive in a frenzy, arms crossed in stubborn refusal and dark eyes cast on the cascade of leaflets pinned to the cork board behind Anko's head, "you just miss it." For as long back as he could recall, at least as far back as their time in Kiri, his elder sister had enjoyed school.

He really wasn't wrong - Tsukimi missed the challenges of finishing her homework with enough time to spend with her baby brother, of learning new things or grasping a better understanding of the world and the things in it. It had been months since they had had to drop out of their classes in Ame, but more than anything she felt deprived of a clear path to her goal.

Done with leaving them room to bicker about the small stuff, Anko left no room for argument, "Listen kid, it's gonna be sooner rather than later, you hear?" Pale almond eyes darting back across the computer screen for the briefest of moments, she pressed on with that same commanding boom, "I can't speak for the sort of systems they have in Kiri or Ame, but here in Konoha we do things a certain way."

Looming with a kind of terrifying unknown, the almost threatening words earned a deep gulp from the girl and a visible sweat drop from the boy. Smirking proudly at the effect her words had had, Anko reached behind her for the enrollment forms that were given with every successful interview. Well, the cases that involved children.

Half-stupefied, the elder sibling took the extra papers and automatically placed them on top of all the rest she had been bestowed. Like always it was a thick stack to take home, but there were so many rules to learn and matters that had to be handled with all possible haste. Anyways, something told the woman that this girl would be right on it and have the proper documents in place by the end of next week.

"Unlike what you might be used to, the high school has a five-year structure." Technically the fifth year was a soft introduction to university life, but there was no need wasting her breath explaining that when it was all in the packets. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up and warn you that because of your situation, there's a chance that you might have to repeat a year."

"Ha!" Despite being so bookish in her free time, his elder sister surely wouldn't like having to repeat the same exact lessons that she had already learned. Knowledge was what kept her going; knowledge and breathing down his neck.

Eyes narrowing to dagger points, she glared at her brother and trapped his round apple cheeks between her forefinger and thumb, "Don't jinx me!"

Seeing that the little one was about to start spouting off again, Anko beat him to the punch, "That's not really my department." Her job, however, was to tell them that due to the near-constant influx of new students, the school had regular introduction periods throughout the year. "You might want to get all of that sorted out first - classes should be starting in three weeks."

"That soon?!" Daichi was absolutely crestfallen to hear that his extended break was about to be at an end. "That's a rip!"

Jaw clenching as she finally released her sibling, Tsukimi bit back the complaints that were bubbling up to the surface. She didn't fool herself into thinking for one minute that Daichi would even ask if he could help her out - even if he did, it wasn't his job to have to worry about these things... But...

Stark white sheets crinkling in her arms as her body registered the criminally short time frame they would have to get settled, the teen found herself feeling overwhelmed anew. Thinking of the fact that they were in a new town with unknown geography and full of strangers, her stomach roiled uncomfortably, feeling as if it was shrinking and the sensation were growing to fill every available inch. Dread just as bad as radiation poisoning, the firm deadline in which everything had to be done may has well have been a premonition of the grave. Not to mention that Daichi was going to be more rambunctious than before, eager to explore their new surroundings and make friends. Here she thought that it was bad enough fretting over whether or not they would even be accepted into the village!

Worse, after the meeting was finished they would probably be shown over to their new residence and introduced to yet another adult that had to be appeased. Even on her worst day the teen had no desire to make a bad first impression, however, who knew what it would take with this landlord that Anko spoke of? With everything heaped as high as it was on her plate, it seemed inevitable that she would fail somewhere along the line.

_If I get through this first month without getting an ulcer, it will be a miracle_, Tsukimi thought grimly to herself. Forcing a deep breath, she attempted to keep her response measured, "Is there anything else?"

Maybe it was tempting fate to ask such a question...

Studying the two children before her, it was plain as day that the girl was finally coming to grips with her new reality; the boy was more difficult to read, though like with most kids his age it was relatively easy to guess what got his goat. School hadn't exactly been her favorite thing either, at least that was true before she had met her sensei...

Debating if she should bring them to their new housing herself or assign the task to one of her available co-workers, Anko considered the young twosome. It wasn't exactly the question that had been asked, yet the girl might as well have just inquired as the type of person their new landlord was.

What precisely could she say? First and foremost, he had been her sensei; yet that was a long time ago, and they hadn't really spoken all that much these last few years. Had he changed any in all this time? She would often send these new bloods to stay with him, but was that really such a good thing when things were the way they were? There were quite a few rumors swirling about him, and truthfully her own time with him was rather hazy now...

"More than almost anyone else in the village, Orochimaru is someone that should be respected." Once it had been so natural to use high honorifics with his name, she wondered when exactly that had changed. "And not just on account of him being one of the legendary Sannin."

Pride glimmering through at the memory of being hand-picked by one of the famous war heroes for training, Anko didn't have to explain to the children what that meant. That his was one of the most recognizable names during the last great war, that he and his team had earned the title in the war before that.

"How old is he? Must be ancient..." Not having the clearest grasp on the history or the time line, Daichi knew the name as well as anybody else, but he was convinced that the old squad must have been in their eighties or nighties by this point. If they were even still alive at all.

Clearly the bookworm knew better than he did, scowling at the impudence before lightly pinching his cheek, "Baka! Father fought in the war before he ever met our mother!" In fact, it was very likely that the pair had only met because of the conflict. _Although, if their mother was telling the truth._... "Wow, one of the great Sannin!" Turning her attention back to back to Anko while her brother rubbed his newly pink face, the younger female lit straight up, "Do you think he'd ever talk about it?"

Honestly, it was tough to know what her old master would or wouldn't discuss, so the woman merely shook her head.


End file.
